


Hope Arrives

by EstelPax



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelPax/pseuds/EstelPax
Summary: A new age dawns. The people of Gondor tell of the new age dawning.





	Hope Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> So Italics is the people of Gondor.   
> The stars refer to the dunedain.  
> Horses, is a reference to Rohan.

_We hear the whispers, then a roar!_

Charisma rallying the troops!

_We hear you! We see you!_

Beautiful is the White Tree of Gondor, strongly it waves! Strong, is the man who rallies Middle Earth! It is firm, strong; ready!

_Are you real, we ask ourselves, as whispers come._

Your name floats in the air, whispers of great deeds. Darkness breaks, light shines!

 _You've noticed us, O' King!_ _We praise your heart! We feel your strength, and tenderness. We welcome you, Elessar, Aragorn, Thorongil, Strider!_ _Home you have finally come. We have a king once more._

A new age dawns, and we welcome sister sun!

_We embrace the stars! We embrace the future, you have given! Our children dance and rejoice; their laughter is heard._

Alliances have been reforged. _We dance and sing with horses._

New faces are shown, and they glow. Small, but mighty are they.

_We sing their names. The Legend of Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom!_

_We sing the White Lady's song! The lady who dwells in our great land!_

_We hear the Legend of Aragorn! We sing their praises!_

_Middle Earth is bathed in light, as we finish the endless night!_


End file.
